


Free For All Lelouch

by HeroFizzer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Free Use, Futanari, Gangbang, Multi, Pegging, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: One of the girls at school convinces Lelouch to become a cock sucking slave that will pleasure her and a friend whenever she needs them to. When minor transformations occur on him, Kallen grows suspicious over what might be going on with him. (commissioned)
Kudos: 21





	Free For All Lelouch

Lelouch had something of a reputation at school for being something of a pretty boy, someone for the other girls to fawn over while ignoring the truth about his past. Some might not even recognize him as the former prince of Britannia, but he honestly would have preferred it that way. But there were those who thought he was, in fact, the prince, but it seemed to be a low key feature in his regard.

Even if they weren't aware that he was indeed royalty at some point, Lelouch found himself being adored by most of the girls in the school, save for some minor exceptions, such as Kallen and Cici. He was just lucky that these girls weren't brave enough to approach him in an attempt to mingle and flirt with the prince.

That was, until Lelouch was stopped by someone slamming her hand into his locker.

More puzzled than surprised, Lelouch looked up to see Stella, a tall redhead who was always breaking the dress code by exposing her cleavage to a downright slutty capacity. The prince was aware that she had done this so often that faculty just gave up on her, allowing her to roam about the halls as she wished without consequences. She stood tall enough that Lelouch could look straight on at her chest without having to raise or lower his gaze.

“Why hello there, Lelouch, you scrawny piece of man.” Stella giggled, running her finger over the prince's chest. “All done with classes for the day?”

With a groan of annoyance, Lelouch shut his eyes and furrowed his brow, trying to keep his gaze off of the tall redhead. “What do you want, Stella?”

“I think it's pretty obvious,” she replied, getting within his personal space while pushing her tits in his face, “you, of course.”

“Sorry, but I'm a little busy,” he said, looking to head off the other direction, “maybe some other ti-GLLKH!”

Any student walking the hall stopped and stared as Stella glommed onto Lelouch from behind, pushing her breasts against the back of his head. “Aw, don't be like that, Lelouch!” Stella said, unaware that her tight hold on him from behind was almost choking him. “I just want to talk to you when school's over for the day.”

“I don't have time...” gacked Lelouch.

“Well, me and Molly are gonna be out behind the sports equipment shed if you do want to meet with us.” sighed Stella, letting go of the former prince. She headed off, giving Lelouch a wave without looking back at him. “TTYL!”

Lelouch had no idea what that meant, but he did feel something after that hug. It was an odd sensation, as if the moment she removed her breasts from the back of his head, he was bare naked without her. And the perfume she was sporting definitely had an allure to it, reminding him of cherry blossoms. While it was a good scent, the Britannian found himself drawn into it, in more ways than one. Not only were his nostrils addicted to the aroma, but he was highly aroused as well, his cock already brushing up against his pants.

Aware that he was now sporting a boner, Lelouch put his books over his groin, acting as if the hall of students hadn't just witnessed such obscene flirting.

##

“Hey! Look who it is, Stella!”

The tall redhead looked up as she saw Lelouch approaching them, a smile slowly curling onto her lips the closer he got. She and her friend, a black haired busty girl named Molly, were thrilled to see him coming their way, enough so that they put out their cigarettes. “Well well,” said Molly, her hands on her hips as the prince was within distance, “couldn't resist these charms, could you?” The redhead proceeded to squeeze her biceps into her chest, jutting out her boobs for the Britannian to ogle at.

“I was just curious to see what you two wanted me for,” Lelouch said, looking away from the lewd girl's breasts out of politeness, “since we've never really interacted before then.”

Molly giggled, watching as the former prince did his best to avert her gaze. While the black haired girl was an inch shorter than Lelouch, she still had quite the bust going on, perhaps the largest of the female students at a Japanese P-cup. “You silly boy!” Molly said, teasing the young man as she ruffled up his hair. “Why aren't you looking at Stella's tits? This is what we want you for, after all!”

“It is?” Lelouch asked, raising an eyebrow with intrigue. “You want me to look at your breasts?”

Stella shrugged, “A bit more than just that, but we just found you too irresistible to ignore! And you seem so small and frail you'd totes be perfect for what we have in mind!”

“And what might that be?”

“Free use!” the girls shouted in unison.

Lelouch blinked, as though he misunderstood what the two had said. “Sorry, what's that?”

Stella scoffed, folding her arums under her large chest. “Oh my god, Lelouch, honey! How out of the loop are you? It means we'd get to fuck you whenever we want!”

“You mean sex?” asked the former prince, rubbing his chin in thought. “Well, I suppose I could use some relief...”

“Uh huh! But it wouldn't be you fucking us!” Stella said, as if to alleviate his expectations.

“No no! Instead, we'd be fucking you.” Molly then proceeded to lift her skirt up, as did Stella, their faces full of joy and glee as they watched the prince's gaze lower to their crotches. To his intrigue, the pair were sporting cocks, each at least within range of being a foot long in length. They were already at about halfway to a full erection, likely growing aroused just by his presence alone.

“Well, I can't say I expected that in any capacity...” Lelouch said. “Is there anything I'd get in exchange for this?”

“Likely a change in your reputation!” Stella giggled. “But you'd totally love to try these out, right?”

Lelouch cleared his throat, doing the best he could to maintain his gentlemanly stature. “I guess it may not hurt to give them a try, just to see if I'd be willing to go to such depths. Should we go to the restrooms then?”

The girls giggled amongst themselves. “No, silly!” Stella teased him. “We want you to suck us off here!”

“But people might see us...” Lelouch stated, looking over his shoulder to make sure that hadn't already occurred.

“Don't worry about them!” Molly assured him. “Just come here and show us how good you are at sucking cock!”

Lelouch sighed, getting on his knees before the pair. “Very well, but I should warn you I've never done this befffllllghk!” The former prince shut his eyes as Stella jammed her cock into his mouth, shoving it straight down into his throat. The Britannian gagged as she tried to push it further, only getting far enough that his upper throat was bulging out. As her friend was getting first dibs, Molly watched in awe as the redhead tried to shove the whole thing through, with the bulge pushing out the further inside the young man it went.

“Keep going, Stella!” Molly said with excitement. “You're really stretching him out!”

As the redhead's member went deeper, Lelouch's spit went flying out of his mouth, coughing hard from the forced juts Stella made to fir her cock in him. He breathed through his nostrils as best he could, though it was hard to do with how his mouth and throat were filled up. His eyes rolled back as the black haired girl went and reached for his bulge, giving it a rub while laughing in a teasing manner.

After she unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, Molly gave it a few strokes until he was hard enough to show that he could only get it up to 8 inches. “Oh my god, Stella! Look at how small he is, it looks so cute!”

“Ha! Figures he can't be any larger than that,” Stella said, bucking her hips until they were close to Lelouch's face, “he's gotta have some pretty bad genetics if he can't get it further than that.” The redhead proceeded to get more aggressive with his face, bucking into Lelouch when her base was touching his lips. Her balls swung into his chin, leaving them red after repeatedly impacting him like a wrecking ball. The Britannian opened his lips up, repeatedly glucking inaudibly His saliva soon pooled over his lips, dripping down his chin with the scrotum smacking into it nonstop.

As the redhead continued to pump her cock into his face, Molly moved behind Lelouch, sticking her face into his ass. Spreading his cheeks apart, she first gave his anus a whiff, her eyelids fluttering after the smell filled up her nostrils. After that, she just had to give it a taste.

Her tongue swirled against his entry point, purring as she got a full taste of what Lelouch provided. As he was overly occupied by Stella's hip thrusts, she was able to lather up the hole, moistening it to ease up on it when she tried to jam her tongue inside. Doing just that caused Lelouch to jump, his teeth almost going down on Stella's cock. The prince was able to control himself from fully biting down on the member, but the light nibble it left just seemed to tickle the redhead.

Molly was loving how she could swirl her tongue around inside Lelouch's anus, twisting it about inside his behind. The chance to taste such a lovely male backside was rare, but when Stella told her they had a new toy to play with, she was more than pleased that her expectations were more than met. The black haired girl flicked her tongue around inside his rectal cavity, getting it as deep as humanly possible, even locking her lips against the asshole to get it deeper.

It was working, or so the busty black haired student believes. She was reaching for the prostate, believing her tongue was pushing against it. It would have explained to her why Lelouch was getting louder, as if he was getting aroused by Molly's actions. She didn't want him to ejaculate just yet, so she gave his balls a tight squeeze. She read somewhere that was supposed to calm a person's arousal down, and it seemed to do the trick for now.

When it was time for her to release her seed, Stella held the Britannian close to her, grabbing him by the head to make sure he didn't try to make any sort of escape. As she finally spilled her jizz like a hose, Lelouch grabbed at his throat, feeling the vibrations of her cock inside him while she sprayed her spunk into his stomach. The redhead laughed as she watched him react, while more of her cum spilled inside the young man.

After Stella finished, she pulled her cock from Lelouch's mouth, the prince coughing up a storm after going so long without proper air circulation. The Britannian doubled over as he coughed, hacking up just a bit of spittle, as well as a gob of cum.

“Wow, you must have really liked that, Lelouch!” giggled Stella, her cock deflating

“It's still new to me...” Lelouch grunted, rubbing away at his throat. “But I guess I could get used to it.” As the prince lifted himself off the ground, he comes to a stop as he felt something rubbing against his ass. One look revealed it to be a large cock from Molly, hers having a bit more girth compared to Stella.

“I'm sure you can.” Molly said, pulling Lelouch's pants down. “So we can guess you've never had your anal cherry broken, right?”

“Likely not...” moaned Lelouch, shivering as his lower body was fully exposed by the black haired girl. Stella leaned against the wall of the shed once more, watching her friend handle the young man and break through his rectal cavity for the first time in his life. The prince shivered as he clenched his teeth, his asshole being stretched out by the busty girl. He hissed through his teeth as he took the whole of her massive shaft, though it did take some time. Yet the girls made it sound as though his means of taking in her shaft was impressive.

“Oh wow, are you sure you've never taken a cock before, Lelouch?” Molly asked as she slapped his behind, causing his cock to twitch. “You're not as tight as most of the guys we've handled before.”

“Yes...” Lelouch groaned as Molly's base reached his toned rear. His cock was swinging in the air, thrusting against the wind while the busty black haired girl's shaft drilled into his anus. He groaned as her scrotum slapped into his taint, not unlike how Stella's were slapping into his chin moments prior. Stella was getting hard yet again, stroking her cock as she enjoyed the show that her friend was giving her, pumping her hips hard into the Britannian while she jabbed her member as deep inside as she could.

Reaching for his chest, Molly pulled Lelouch back, letting his head rest against her busty bosom while she continued to buck into his backside. The prince groaned loudly, his cock throbbing with every motion made over his prostate by the girl's member. As his veins pumped hard with the blood that kept it erect, he couldn't help but think he was bound to orgasm, an embarrassing sight if anyone were to watch them doing so.

“Aw, does Lelouch need some release? Let me help you out there.” Molly then proceeded to reach around and stroke his cock, hearing the Britannian growl as she created friction against his skin. Lelouch shivered, doing his best to hold back his needs for climax, as he was slowly warming up to the anal reaming the girls were giving him. The fact his head was resting against such pillowy mounds were also adding to the allure of the situation, as they felt so soft against the back of his head.

What sent him over the edge was when Molly pumped his ass with her seed, filling it up with her spunk at such a rapid pace. Lelouch's jaw dropped as his cock sprayed his load into the open air, landing in the grass not too far from him. Stella laughed as she saw the distance his semen shot out from, as though it wasn't actually worth being impressed over. His stomach had also swelled up with the busty girl's cum, inflating it enough until it looked as though he was pregnant. It was enough to pop his buttons open, exposing his skin to the open air.

When she finished, Molly popped her cock out of his asshole, with the Britannian quivering after such a tight pull from the member. Stella approached him from the front once more, pumping her shaft in his face. “Come on, Lelouch, open wide.”

The prince did so, even sticking his tongue out without being asked to. Stella then pulled back on the crown of her cock, aiming the urethral slit for Lelouch's mouth. Once it splashed from her dick, the Britannian was wearing a good amount of her seed, his face coated in the creamy substance. Some of it had landed in his mouth and on his tongue, but there was a lot more going on with his skin than his orifice. He still swallowed regardless of what he could get, shivering over the bitter flavor now that it finally touched on his taste buds.

Panting heavily, Lelouch collapsed to his ass, which was oozing out Molly's jizz. The girls knelt around him, giving the Britannian a hug. “See now, Lelouch?” Stella teased. “That wasn't so bad, was it?”

“I guess not...” Lelouch replied, rubbing his stomach as he stared at how bloated it had become. “We could probably do this a bit more, then.”

“Awesome!” Stella said with glee, clapping her hands together. “We've been wanting to have a cock cozy for some time, and you're just the kind of fresh meat we need!”

“We'll just need your phone number when we need some relief.” Molly said, pecking his cheek as she got a taste of Stella's cum.

“I might be busy...” Lelouch replied. “So there might be times I can't make it?”

“Awww, please, Lelouch? You can make time for us, can't you?” Stella asked in a begging tone.

Lelouch sighed. He just had a feeling that try as he might, there was no way the girls would leave him alone unless he was available at all times. “Very well.” Lelouch said in a defeated tone, causing both girls to suffocate him with their overly large tits.

##

“Lelouch? What happened to you?”

Kallen was on her way home when she stumbled across Lelouch, amazed by the change in his physique. His belly was large, and his face was coated in a dried up substance. “What do you mean?” he asked the pink haired girl.

“You look different,” she explained, pointing to her face, “is this supposed to be some kind of new thing?”

“It's...complicated.” Lelouch said with a nervous laugh. “I have to run, though, I'll see you later.”

“Uh...right.” Kallen shrugged, thinking nothing of it, even if she was egregiously curious what he had gone through. Perhaps tomorrow she'd be able to find out what happened to him.

##

“Something seems different...”

When Lelouch arrived at school the next morning, he couldn't help but squeeze his chest. For some reason, he felt just a bit puffier in that region, as if his pecs had grown out. It was certainly the strangest thing for him, as he didn't think there was anything different in regards to his diet. Then again, it was interesting that this occurred while his stomach had managed to return to its normal size.

“I wonder if this has something to do with Molly and Stella...” he said quietly to himself.

“Lelouch? Are you okay?” The prince turned to face Kallen, who he ran into once again as she held her books against her chest. “Something seems different about you today. I mean, your stomach is normal again...”

“Now that you mention it...” Before Lelouch could bring up how puffy his chest had become, his phone rang, prompting the prince to answer it. “Sorry, let me take this.” The Britannian replied, speaking in vague answers that left Kallen even more curious about what was going on. Once he hung up, Lelouch nodded his head to the pink haired girl and said, “We'll have to bring this up later, Kallen, I have some stuff to take care of.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just stuff.” Before he could elaborate, Lelouch was off, making his way down the hall. Kallen wouldn't have thought too much of it...except for the fact he made a turn into the girls' restroom rather than around the corner. There was quite some distance between them, but she was certain that he didn't disappear further down the hall when the door to the lavatory opened up.

“Honestly, what is going on with him?” Kallen grumbled. Though she would love to know just what was going on and had access to the restroom, she unfortunately had to make her way to class.

##

“Oh wow, look at how puffy you're getting, Lelouch, it means you're growing!”

Lelouch had sat inside one of the stall for several minutes, waiting for Stella to arrive. Once the redhead was within the lav, she couldn't help but study his chest, seeing that it had expanded by at least two cup sizes.

“Growing?” he asked as the redhead groped his chest.

“Oh yeah! My cum and Molly's cum have this effect on people that ingest it,” she explained, “it gives dudes like you a more feminine appearance.”

“That's different...” Lelouch hummed, oddly unfazed by the development. “I'm not really sure if I'm big on the idea.”

Stella giggled, standing over the prince while he sat atop the porcelain throne. “Don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time,” she assured him as she raised her skirt up, “and I'll help you adjust to it no sweat.” Lelouch leaned back as the redhead's erection sprung to life, almost mere inches away from his face.

“Well, I'm a little hungry since you told me to skip breakfast,” Lelouch said, “so it shouldn't hurt to help out a little.” The prince then proceeded to lean into Stella's shaft, plugging his lips with her crown as he gave it a light suckle. Stella purred, petting the young prince's scalp while he treaded lightly on her shaft. It wasn't quite the aggressive start that he had from last time, but he seemed comforted enough to enjoy the musky taste that came from the redhead's staff.

“Oh, Lelouch, you're being too polite!” hummed Stella, running her fingers through his scalp. “You can go harder on my cock, you know!”

Lelouch did as she said, pushing his lips further down the redhead's schlong while forcing his gag reflexes to withstand her girth. Like before, he ended up choking on the length that she had between her legs, still adjusting to the size of something like this. It wasn't as if the prince had been known for sucking cock before now, after all.

“Uuugh, Lelouch, you were doing so well!” Stella complained, watching the Britannian come to a screeching halt as his lips were over the halfway point. “Here, I can help you.” Grabbing the male student by his skull, the redhead managed to pull him into her waist, with his lips slamming into the base, his nose pressed against her as well. She was rough with him, but it was no surprise to the prince as she had been similarly hard on him the previous day.

A minute had passed before Stella popped her cock out of his mouth, with saliva strings bridging the two until the redhead rubbed his spit into her stick. “Now remove your pants, Lelouch,” Stella said, “I want to give your ass a good reaming before we have to head for class.”

“Sure thing.” Lelouch then proceeded to sit back, stretching his legs until his soles were against the stall walls, exposing his ass to the taller woman. Once her cock was lined up with his asshole, the tall redhead slid it into the rectal cavity instantly, stretching his cavern out for her girth.

“I'm a little jealous,” groaned Stella, grunting as she pushed deep within the Britannian, “Molly got to fuck your ass before I had the chance to. But I guess I can be satisfied, knowing I'm the first cock that the great Lelouch has ever taken.”

She then proceeded to pull off his top by yanking down the line of buttons. Staring at his puffy chest, Stella licked her lips at just how puffy his chest had really become. She gave the developing chest another squeeze, watching the male student suck on his lower lip. “Aw, they're sensitive, aren't they? That just makes me want to fondle them even more.”

The redhead proceeded to do just that, even twisting Lelouch's nipples between her fingers and thumbs. The Britannian could at least find a bright side to this, as the redhead's boobs were leaning over his head while she continued to tweak away at his nubs. Her fondling of his chest was a lot to handle, especially in combination with her shaft massaging over his prostate. The continuous anal reaming made his cock throb harder than ever, the veins pumping heavily with his blood.

Soon Stella stood upright again, grabbing Lelouch's ankles while she bucked away at his ass, leaving him with impactful slaps into his behind. The Britannian royal clenched his teeth together, his exotic groaning slowly becoming more feral. It was evident to the redhead that he was going to cum, but she had to make sure he knew that he wasn't going to be the first on arrival.

It was then the tall redhead decided to slow her rhythm down, only to buck harder against his ass. While it would stimulate her shaft, it made certain that the repeated massages over Lelouch's prostate wouldn't let him cum first. It worked well enough for Stella, as her veins pumped hard against his rectal cavity. Within no time, she was about to ejaculate inside of him, and that was all that mattered to her.

With one harsh thrust, Stella kept herself in place against Lelouch's rear, growling with her head pointed at the ceiling. Her seed immediately flooded the prince's rectum, forcing him to take in the massive loads of jizz that originated from the redhead's shaft. The Britannian growled as well, a feral roar coming through clenched teeth as he slammed his eyes shut. While his belly filled up with the girl's spunk, his own cock began to erupt, spraying into the air like a geyser. It landed atop his torso, which was exposed thanks to Stella's previous actions, including the inflated belly that had expanded from such an injection of seed.

When they were finished, Lelouch sat upright on the toilet seat, panting as he looked down at the inflated belly he had been given. It sloshed about with Stella's cum, the redhead looking pleased with her work. “That felt good...” Stella said with a happy sigh, fixing up her uniform. “Time for class, then.”

“Just give me a minute.” Lelouch said, aiming his ass for the bowl. “I just want to drain my ass a little so nobody thinks it's too weird.”

“Ohh, that reminds me!” Stella said, snapping her fingers. “I have a little surprise for you.” The redhead reached back, pulling something from her behind as her eyelid twitched. Once it popped from her anus, Stella sighed, handing off a buttplug to the Britannian prince. “Keep this in you,” she said, “it'll keep you blocked up, and none of my cum will spill out.”

“Wouldn't it just be better to push it out?” Lelouch asked, anazlying the toy.

“No, no, this'll be way better!” Stella insisted. “I'll give you some time to push that in. See you in classes!”

Lelouch shrugged after she left. “It's not the worst thing I've ever done.”

##

“Lelouch?! Your stomach is all bulgy again!”

There were at least three classes since Kallen had seen the prince, but it still amazed her how, in all of that time, her fellow pilot was larger than he was when she last saw him.

“Sorry, it couldn't be helped,” Lelouch said with a shrug, “I had a promise to make with a friend.”

Kallen had to raise her eyebrow at that. “Wait a second, who else do you know that you associate with around here?”

“Well...”

“Lelouch! There you are!” Molly jumped on top of Lelouch, hugging him from behind while her arms wrapped around his chest. “Oooh, your chest is getting so puffy! Our cum must have worked its magic!”

“Wait, your...what?” Kallen asked.

“Kallen, this is Molly,” Lelouch said, introducing the busty black haired girl to the pink haired one. “She and Stella have been talking to me about doing some things with them. It's actually been pretty fun.” It was one of the rare times Kallen could think that he had ever smiled, acting as if the other girl didn't just mention something about semen affecting him.

“Hiii, sorry I can't talk to you!” Molly said, shaking Kallen's hand even as her breasts pushed against Lelouch's head. “I'm in need of some help, and Lelouch is the only one that can help, right, babe?”

“Right.” Lelouch said, nodding as he continued to smile. “Sorry, Kallen, I'll explain it later.”

“It's always later...” Kallen grumbled as Molly dragged the Britannian away. “Don't think I don't know what's going on here, Lelouch, and I know what I'm going to do about it.”

##

“Lelouch, you called? It's so concerning to get a call about our favorite fuck boy!”

When Stella and Molly arrived at their agreed on spot by the sports equipment shed, Lelouch had his back against the wall, shying away from the girls as they approached with concern. “Well, I woke up this morning, and I was starting to feel a little different.

“Different how?” asked Stella. The redhead was stunned when she saw Lelouch undress, removing the buttons on his top, pushing enough back to reveal that his masculine chest, which was previously merely puffy, had expanded into something almost half the size of the other two girls. “Oh, Lelouch, you're developing!” Stella said in awe of his feminine tits.

“Yeah, our cum is doing its work!” giggled Molly as she fondled his tits. “I'm so glad we could find someone like you to take our cum.”

“I have so many questions...” said Lelouch.

“Don't worry, we can't explain it either,” Stella asssured her, nuzzling his head against her breasts, “just enjoy the transformation while you can.”

“Well, this isn't the only thing that happened...” He lowered his pants, revealing his cock and balls to the girls. However, as that was nothing new for Molly and Stella to see, he had to spin around and bend over to reveal the new change to his form; hiding underneath his scrotum were vaginal folds, which caused the two to gasp with excitement. His butt plug was visible as well, but that was hardly news compared to the fact he was sporting female genitalia.

“Lelouch! You're becoming a real girl!” Stella said in adoration. “Oh, it looks so yummy! I wanna be the first to pop your cherry!”

“But...” Molly was about to say something, only for the redhead to place her finger on her lips.

“Noooo no no no! You got to take his anal virginity last time, it's my turn to be his first for a change!”

With that in mind, Molly backed off, letting her friend handle the young prince and his newfound feminine parts. Of course, Stella couldn't just stick her cock inside of him right away; she had to make sure he was prepared to handle such a massive schlong, especially since he was capable of creating lubrication.

As she tugged on the butt plug just to massage his prostate, Stella leaned into his snatch, licking her tongue against the folds to stimulate Lelouch. She lapped up the fluids that trickled out, getting a good taste of the virgin nectar. The Britannian prince rolled his eyes back, remaining bent over while the redhead used her oral talents to arouse him. Doing the best he could, the male student tried to keep his balance, as his breasts dangled over the ground, throwing off his center of gravity.

Molly could see this too, and it was only natural that the angle left Lelouch open for a bit more fun. After removing her panties and skirt, the busty student made her way over to the prince, standing before him with her cock out. “Oh goodness me, my cock is out!” Molly said, giving off the worst performance outside of the school's drama club. “If only someone were here to cover it up!”

Lelouch took that as his cue to open wide, leaving his mouth gaping open for the black haired girl to slide her rod into his orifice. When her cock forced its way inside, it was almost like a second nature to the Britannian, as though he was getting more used to his treatment by the girls than he thought physically possible. Between Molly using his mouth to stiffen her up and Stella's tongue warming him up, it was as though he was right where he should be in the world. Forget piloting mechs and reclaiming his royalty, this was the best thing that could happen to him.

After sucking enough of the juices out of his new snatch, Stella wiped the fluids from her mouth before standing over the prince, pushing her pecker against his folds. The male student shivered for a moment, tensing up as he felt the full girth of the redhead's rod slipping through the canal. Compared to his anus, he never felt such a rough stretching before in his life, even if that only extended to a few days ago.

He wanted to say that it felt good, letting Stella take his virginity from him, but as Molly rammed her hips into his face, his voice was muffled, save for the few audible sounds that escaped his lips while trying to say as much. His throat bulged outwards due to the size of Molly's stick, enjoying the sensation of being forced to take so much. With the attention of both girls using him as their sex toy, Lelouch couldn't help but roll his eyes back, strained with pleasure from the pair and their cocks ramming into his body.

“Fuuuck, it's so tight!” Stella groaned, grabbing Lelouch's hips as she rammed into his backside. “And your ass...oh, Lelouch, I think you've gotten a bit more junk in the trunk!”

“Is that true?” Molly asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

“He definitely feels more pillowy down there,” Stella replied, taking a moment to slow her rhythm down as she spoke, “and the jiggle! Oh god, Molly, you need to try slamming into it later, it ripples every time I push into him!”

“Nice!” said an impressed Molly. “Maybe I'll fill his ass up when you're done there!” She continued to ram into Lelouch's skull, her cock forcing the overflow of saliva to spill out of his lips. Within a minute his chin was covered in his drool, with a large glob of it ready to stretch out to the ground before eventually breaking off. His breasts bounced with every thrust the girls made against his body, with Stella soon grabbing his legs and lifting him off the ground.

While Lelouch looked as though he was being skewered by the pair, his breasts continued to hang over the ground, bouncing about while Molly and Stella used him as friction for their dicks. He was doing a good job of that, as the Britannian could tell from the harsh thumping of the veins against his throat and anal cavity, a good sign that the girls were about to explode within him. His cock continued to twitch about, swinging into the air with every thrust Stella made against his behind. While the redhead held his legs off the ground, he managed to wrap them around her hips, locking them to keep her close to him and speed up her rhythmic juts.

As the girls became more aggressive with his mostly feminine body, Lelouch strained himself from ejaculating. Even if nobody was drawing their attention towards his cock, the arousal that came from being used as a cum dump for the female students was intensifying in his mind, breaking him mentally. More and more, it was starting to feel as though this was the only purpose he had in his life, and he couldn't have been happier with that.

When Molly and Stella pushed into him at the same time, Lelouch felt his body squeezed in by their hips, the cocks finally ready to explode within him. No matter how aware of his situation he was, he couldn't have anticipated just how horny the girls were for his holes, nor how backed up they were even for merely lacking him between after school yesterday and this morning. And he caught wind of that firsthand by how his stomach exploded with their seed.

Lelouch's cheeks puffed out as Molly pulled back, letting her seed escape rather than straight through his throat. The Britannian prince did his best to swallow quickly, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep up with the large load the busty girl gave him, and it cascaded out of his mouth, blasting hard against Molly's waist. Stella had a similar problem, as her cock was unable to penetrate Lelouch's cervix. It ended up filling the canal instead, though she managed to inflate it like a balloon with how much jizz she had to expel within the human sex toy. With their combined efforts, the male student ended up with an inflated belly full of their seed, making him look like a pregnant woman with cock and balls.

When they finished expelling their nuts within him, Stella dropped Lelouch's legs, with Molly pulling out of his mouth. With nothing to hold onto and his balance thrown off by the expanded stomach, the prince found himself stumbling forward, landing atop his large breasts and inflated belly. The fall caused a massive amount of Stella's cum to blast out of his cunt, leaving a massive puddle behind the shed, and the two girls laughing their asses off.

“Wow, Lelouch! That was incredible!” Stella giggled. “I think that's a new record in regards to distance.”

“You might be right!” Molly replied, giving the prince's behind a few pats. “It's so great that we have someone like you to share, Lelouch!”

“Then you better be up to sharing him with me!”

Molly and Stella turned to see Kallen approach them, her brow furrowed as she clenched her fists, a determination in her step. “Lelouch is my friend too, you know.”

“So what?” scoffed Stella as Lelouch rolled onto his back, staring up at the bright and sunny sky. “You don't seem like you have the naughty bits to make good used of him.”

Kallen smirked, as if the redhead was offering that as a challenge. “Guess again.” The pink haired girl then proceeded to flip her skirt off, showing off the cock she had hiding underneath. Compared to the other two, it was capable of unsheathing itself from inside her, leaving the impression that she was a pure girl to those who didn't know her any better.

“Fuuuuck, Stella, look at her cock!” Molly said in adoration.

“It's...big...” Stella said, trying to hide her own impressed attitude. “Okay, Kallen, cutie, let's see what you're capable of. Pick a hole on our whore.”

“Gladly. Kallen then squatted over Lelouch, her ass over his head as the other girls believed she was going to stuff it down his gullet. Instead, she surprised the pair by poking her cock against one of his nipples, attempting to push it inside a breast. “Fuck, how can you two have spent so much time with Lelouch and not try to fuck his tits?” she asked. “They look big enough to stuff a cock inside.”

“Well, he DID just grow those out...” Stella said, almost too shy to confess that neither her nor Molly had ever given it any consideration. They watched on, just to see if their fellow student was capable of doing what she attempted to do, as they've never witnessed a nipple fucking before in their lives.

Their jaws dropped, eyes widening as they caught a glimpse of Kallen pushing her crown inside Lelouch's nipple, grabbing hold of the breast to push herself deeper within his tit. The prince groaned as she pushed further inside his boob, a sensation that was quite new to him even moreso than having a vagina. He at least kept himself entertained as he stared up at Kallen's ass, enjoying the view as she began to drop her dick into his orb, plowing her cock deep inside.

While Lelouch's shaft twitched about, Stella and Molly stroke themselves mutually, the redhead massaging her busty friend and vice versa, staring on as the pink haired student proved it was possible to perform the impossible, so long as the breast was big enough. It was something they would have to remember for later on, that much was certain.

Of course, once they realized that Kallen was planning to inject the Britannian's boob with her load, it made the girls concerned how off balance he would look otherwise. After a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would help her in pounding their toy's nipples. Stella ended up the victor on that accounT, and joined the pink haired girl in reaming his boobs.

Kallen shifted her body so that she faced away from the redhead, although that just prompted the taller female to rub their asses together. The pink haired girl didn't say it aloud, but Molly could tell by her expression that she enjoyed how the redhead bumped into her, rubbing their cheeks together while she strained her member to fit inside Lelouch's nipple. While there was a bit of struggle in doing so, the taller girl managed to pop it inside the tit, a sense of satisfaction over how snug it was against her member.

As she slid her cock deep inside, Stella and Kallen dropped their hips down onto Lelouch's chest, drilling his boobs as though they were in a mating press with his mounds. Molly licked her lips as she saw the prince's cock twitching about, seeing the excitement that came from the male student while the other girls forced their girth inside him. The Britannian was also groaning with excitement, his teeth clenched together as he quivered beneath the ladies and their elongated boners.

While more of Stella's seed dribbled from his snatch, with his stomach slowly decreasing in size, Molly decided now was as good a time as any to come back into play, making use of the one hole they had yet to use that day.

Kneeling before Lelouch, Molly gave his cock a few quick strokes, enough to cause his precum to spurt from his urethral slit. While that was nothing compared to the geysers he had erupted prior, the busty black haired student knew how to get him going. While she played with his shaft, she pulled the butt plug out of his ass, hearing the prince groan with every inch that escaped his rectal cavity. Her eyes widened, astonished by just how big the toy was as she pulled it out; Stella made good on which one to give him to keep their cum in him when it wasn't being absorbed, but she had no clue just how much length there was to it.

Once the plug popped out of his anus, Molly filled it back up with her shaft, hearing the Britannian prince growl as she pushed deep inside of him. Her cock had a much more snug fit compared to when he took his anal cherry, that much was certain, but she still had to push it out for the sake of her girth. Once she was fully within her fellow student, Molly pounded away at his asshole, watching his cock bounce about with every thrust he made. As his pussy continued to expel Stella's seed, she made good use of it as it dripped onto her rod, acting as a lubricant for her to better slide in and out of his asshole.

Kallen and Stella continued to pump their dicks inside the transformed prince's nipples, dropping on top of him with the speed of a jackhammer. The pink haired girl and the redhead bared their teeth as they looked back at one another, as if they were in competition to see which one of them could cum inside the Britannian before the other had a chance to. Both girls were growing aggressive with his tits, the rhythm of their thrusts dropping harder with louder impact into the aereola. It grew to the point that Lelouch could feel the veins pumping into him, a sure enough sign that they were going to fill his newly grown boobs with their spunk.

They did just that, seating themselves on top of the prince's chest while they roared with a feral growl, their cocks exploding within his mounds. Molly was still thrusting away at his asshole, plowing into his crotch while she caught a glimpse of the expansion that occurred within Lelouch's tits. Her eyes widened at how quickly they grew outwards, inflating in the same manner as Lelouch's stomach had after Stella filled his pussy with her jizz. They were starting to get bigger than her own boobs, making Molly rather jealous about the expansion the other girls were giving him.

Seeing this made Molly all the more determined to fill Lelouch up with her cum, wanting to drain her balls inside his asshole. She picked up the pace in her rhythm, bucking hard enough that Stella and Kallen could hear her slapping against the Britannian hard and fast. Her teeth clenched together as she held his ankles tight, pulling him into her even as the other girls kept their rods within his boobs.

Just as Kallen and Stella pulled out of Lelouch, Molly arched her back into his ass, expelling her seed inside of the Britannian. His stomach grew visibly larger, expanding beyond what the redhead had given him after penetrating his pussy for the first time. Everyone watched as the male student quivered, his body quaking even as his stomach expanded with more seed. He gripped the grassy ground tightly, his mouth foaming with saliva as his eyelids flickered. Kallen's cock grew hard just watching it occur, loving the sight of her male friend growing his belly out beyond even that of a pregnant woman.

After Molly pulled out, she and the other girls let Lelouch lay there, his body trembling after such a wild experience. His nipples, ass, and pussy were all oozing out the milky substance the three placed in him, his stomach slowly draining. His eyes were glazed over, as if he were having an out of body experience after being used like a fuck toy for what must have been a good portion of their morning.

“Holy shit...” Kallen said, almost out of breath herself. “I can't believe we dumped that much inside of Lelouch.”

“Right?” Stella said, grinning despite being equally out of breath. “I've never seen a guy take on so much cum like that before and still live to tell about it?”

“L-Live...” Lelouch groaned, almost concerned with the statement.

“Just looking at him like this is making me hard!” Molly exclaimed, tugging her cock with excitement. “Can we do one more round? Please?”

“I think it's only fair,” Stella said, stepping on top of the prince's cock and massaging it with her sole, “all of that and he still hasn't cum? What do you say, baby? Care to go another round with us?”

Lelouch merely sighed, nodding his head as best he could.

In what must have been the blink of an eye for the Britannian, Lelouch found himself seated atop Kallen, her cock pounding away at his snatch while her balls swung upwards into his. The overfilled tits bounced away, jiggling like crazy while Stella and Molly stuffed his throat with their cocks, bulging it out further than ever now that they both occupied such a tiny space.

Drooling hard enough that his saliva dripped onto his chest, Lelouch rolled his eyes back, finding himself in heaven while his belly sloshed about, slapping against his twitching member as the girls had one more round with his feminine form. They were clearly exhausted, despite being able to get their members to full mast, but they just had to drain themselves and satisfy their needs, even if it meant risking their grades at school.

As a sign of just how tired everyone was that morning, it took a matter of minutes for Stella and Molly to dump their spunk into Lelouch's stomach, bloating the prince even moreso to the point he looks obese. His cock erupted like a geyser as Kallen dumped her cum into his snatch, penetrating his cervix and filling up the womb by accident. The Britannian royal was growing so large with seed, his belly was just barely visible over the roof of the shed.

When the girls finally finished, they collapsed atop Lelouch, snuggling up to him as they themselves showed signs of exhaustion.

“Mmm...shouldn't we get going to class?” asked Stella.

“No...I think we can take a break,” sighed Kallen, snuggling up against Lelouch's tit, “so what if we get punished for skipping? It's worth it just to please ourselves with him a bit more, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see updates on my other stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
